


Oblivious Challenge

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hueco Mundo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: With how much Grimmjow loves a good fight is it any wonder he didn't actually notice what was going on in his own head?Ulquiorra would prefer to have some peace and quiet, but that darn cat just keeps causing trouble.That annoying bat keeps getting in the way! If he's going to keep spoiling Grimmjow's fun then the least he could do is fight Grimmjow himself!...Maybe playing with the cat wouldn't be the worst thing ever?
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 9





	Oblivious Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first idea I had for Bleach, back in 2016... It might have been based on something I read at the time but I didn't start writing it until 2020, and I combined three other ideas I had later with it too, so any similarities to other stories is coincidental or a subconscious accident at this point.

Boring. Boring. Boring!

 _'Why is Las Noches always so Boring?'_ The Sexta Espada fumed.

Leave it to a Soul Reaper to turn a savage desert wasteland full of cannibalistic ghost monsters into an organized, well ordered society. There were even rules! Wear your uniform, keep your uniform clean, don't eat anyone wearing the same uniform. Don't leave the fortress without permission, even if your starving or looking for a fight. There was nothing to do! They were just supposed to sit there, waiting for whatever thing Aizen was waiting for, and he wasn't even here most of the time!

Grimmjow scowled and kicked a Números off the battlement it was sitting on, planting his foot on the ledge where it's fat ass had been seated and leaned out to watch the crocodile faced thing fall. The little cloud-like puff of displaced sand that resulted from the crash landing wasn't anything like satisfying and Grimmjow kicked back and moved on. Stalking down the length of the roof his glare sent any other Números scurrying away, not that he had any use for the weaklings anyway, so what if they were afraid? They should be, he wouldn't waste his attention on weaklings like that.

The only thing there _was_ to do was fight with one of the other Espada, and sure, he could always fight Nnoitra again. The crazed lunatic was always up for it, anytime day or night, but then he had to deal with Nnoitra's shadow/pet yapping at him and inevitably Nnoitra's goading would get to him and they'd wind up full out Resurrección and suddenly everyone was complaining about broken buildings. That damn freak always got to him eventually, and Aizen seemed to have come to the conclusion that he was a force of nature and let him get away with it while punishing Grimmjow instead!

If only he could get anyone else worth fighting to actually fight him, but that was always a battle in and of itself, and gods forbid anyone notice and stop them before Grimmjow got his fight! It was maddening, trying to convince anyone to make a go of it, and it so rarely worked out. After all, most of the Espada (his only real competition) weren't good challenges anyway. Cero was forbidden and as Diez he was just weak. Primera never wanted to fight, and Segunda always cheated. Whenever he attacked Tres the green haired bitch cried and ran away, and the only one stronger than himself that was left was Cuatro.

Him, Grimmjow would fight anytime, the solemn little bat was always looking down on him, never taking him seriously, Grimmjow just wanted to grind his stupid blank face into the sand! He wasn't weak, he was the sixth strongest of any of them! With a growl at his own thoughts Grimmjow stomped back inside.

Dammit, whoever he saw first, he'd even settle for Zommari if he had to! Grimmjow stalked the cavernous corridors, scattering Números from his path until he crossed into a courtyard to find Nnoitra's little pet hovering in a rock garden. Grimmjow felt a manic grin stretch his features, if he played it _just_ right he could get a warmup out of the irritating Fracción.

**Author's Note:**

> That chapter count might be a little high? My outline might be split in too many chapters, but I haven't written much more of this story yet.


End file.
